Spellbound
by Asukalover88
Summary: Yuffie gets a little discouraged about her magic using as Lulu steps in and lends her a helping hand
1. Yuffie gets burned

Discalmer: I don't Final fantasy or any of it's characters.

A/N: This is a slight yuri fanfic, its not as naughty as some I've wrote some it shouldn't be to bad

**Yuffie gets burned **

"I got this one." Yuffie smiled brightly as she lifted an open palmed hand to the blue goopy monster.

"Are you sure?" Sephie looked skeptically at the ninja girl and then to Vincent, who stared blankly at the bouncing blob. Yuffie's materia use was terrible, she had no control or focus on the powers she could unleash and usually ended up setting one of her own teammate on fire.

"Here goes, FIRE!" Yelled Yuffie as the flames engulfed her hand. Yuffie's strained her eyes at her target as the flames jumped from her hand.

"Yuffie?" Selphie asked worriedly as the fire started to grow out of Yuffie's control, her eyes bulged as she started to back away. Yuffie's arm swayed from side to side unsure of what its real target was as it passed across Sephie and Vincent's direction.

"I can…" Yuffie struggled as she gripped her forearm tightly, trying to gain control of her spell. The blob, unconcerned with the girl's casting abilities lurched forward in for a violent attack.

"Now, Yuffie!" Selphie screamed desperately, jumping behind her undead teammate as the flames erupted blindly in every direction. The blob let out a terrifying screech as the inferno of red and yellow flames incinerated its jelly like body into nothing but dark ash. Breathing heavily Yuffie dropped to her hands and knees as small patches of grass burned around her. Selphie looked carefully around Vincent's back to Yuffie, placed in the middle of a large ring of fire as smoke blackened the air.

"Are you crazy!?! You could have killed us!" Selphie barked darkly as she stepped around Vincent, who remained unflinching.

"I'm sorry, I though I had control…" Yuffie sighed feebly as she looked up at the distressed girl, feeling her eyes start to well up.

"Well you didn't! Do you think jus' bringing people back with spells or phoenix down is that easy? Vincent? Say something." Selphie reprimanded harshly as she looked to the silent vampire. Vincent holstered his gun as he looked at the end of his cape that had been spotted with flames.

"The monster was vanquished." Vincent said shortly as he whipped his cape over his shoulder, jerking the oxygen away of the flames, killing them instantly. Not wanting anything to do with the impending argument he started to walk away. Selphie stared in disbelieve at her departing teammate as Yuffie looked up at her.

"Why not do us all a favor and jus' stick to stealing." Sephie suggested rudely as she turned her back on the girl and followed in Vincent's wake. The small group returned to the campsite as dusk drew near. The others sat next to the fire, chatting and laughing happily as they shared food and stories of there lives before they came together except Yuffie who sat alone away from the fire, watching the sun set, thinking.

_"Why can't I do it? Why can't I use materia like everyone else? I'm useless…"_ Tears streamed down her face as her depressing thoughts betrayed her.

"Yuffie?" A melancholy voice asked from behind. Yuffie identified the sorrowful tone as Lulu, who sat down beside her.

"Are you ok? " Lulu asked softly as Yuffie inhaled sharply, trying to fight back the urge to cry. Yuffie struggled to explain herself but failed as tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks.

"It's ok if you cry. " Sensing the young girl's oncoming emotion Lulu wrapped a slender arm around Yuffie's neck as the grief-stricken girl planted her face into her warm bosom and unleashed her unwanted tears. Minutes passed as the brown haired girl balling turned into a quiet sob's.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Lulu cooed as she lifted Yuffie's wet face. Yuffie wiped her face clear of tears and she nodded.

"It's Selphie, she got mad at me today for using my materia; I killed the monster, but lit up half of the plains doing it." Yuffie moaned as she leaned up, looking into Lulu's dark, but caring eyes.

"She always harasses me when I lose control of my spells, I think she's right, maybe I should jus' use my pin wheel attacks from now on." Yuffie admitted sadly as a smile worked across Lulu face.

"Why are you smiling?" Yuffie asked angrily as her face contorted in the same manner.

"I'm smiling because you don't know the whole truth behind Selphie reason for telling you off, have you ever seen her cast magic when you're in battle with her?" Lulu questioned smartly as she crossed her legs under her belted dress. Yuffie though for moment but she was unable to recall a time when Selphie _had_ used magic with her present.

"No, not really." Yuffie answered unsurely, looking down as her finger made little circles in the dirt.

"It's because she's just as bad as you, you two are like two moogle's with a mega-elixir, the other day she almost drown Quistis with the water materia Cloud gave her." Lulu said blandly as she continued smiling.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Lulu." Yuffie groaned displeasingly, feeling the tears started to build again. Lulu nodded knowingly as she laid a hand on Yuffie's thigh.

"If you want, I can teach you." Offered Lulu as Yuffie smiled this time, her emerald green eyes met Lulu's gunmetal gray's.

"You'd teach me!" Yuffie couldn't help the happiness wash over her as she launched herself at Lulu, gripping her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lulu grinned brightly at the girl's enthusiasm as her face beamed with delight.

"It won't be easy, so get some sleep and we'll start tomorrow, ok?" Lulu soothed as she brushed the back of her hand down Yuffie's smooth cheek. Yuffie nodded as she got to her feet and raced off to her tent, thinking.

"_I'll show Selphie who the better materia user is!"_

To be continued… 

R&R for more


	2. Training day

The dawn sunlight slowly crept through the trees and tents as the day started itself. Yufffie rolled over in her sleeping bag, unaware of the intruder entering her tent. A small furry animal tried to climb up Yuffie's back as the ninja girl rolled back over lazily, knocking the animal off her. The moogle resumed its quest to wake Yuffie as Mistress, Lulu had ordered. The magical creature stood upright on Yuffie's chest and flicked its magic ball on its head.

A small ball of water started to grow over the brown haired girl's face, as Yuffie remained completely oblivious. The ball grew to the size of Yuffie's head as it floated idly, waiting for its final and glorious moment. The moogle's mouth slowly opened as Lulu's voice projected loudly from it.

"Wake up Yuffie!" Lulu yelled as the cool ball of liquid crashed down on Yuffie's face. Yuffie jerked upright splitting and coughing as she rubbed her eyes clear. The ninja girl blinked down at the moogle as it tilted its cute face.

"Time to get up!" The moogle yelled brightly as it jumped and started to dance around. Yuffie didn't know why but for some reason…  
_  
"I'm starting to really hate moogles." _

Yuffie stretched her tensed muscles as she threw off her blankets and shook her head. Half awake, Yuffie began to dress herself.

_"A simple wake up call to much to ask?"_

Yuffie thought distastefully as she glared at the moogle still dancing around and stepped into the open sunlight.

"Glad you could join us." Lulu voiced gladly as she stood shy of shading Yuffie from the sun.

"Us?" Yuffie shaded her eyes as another figure stood next to Lulu.

"What's she doing here?" Yuffie snarled as she focused darkly on Selphie.

"You're not the only one with materia problems Yuffie..." Lulu reminded as she tossed a pack to Yuffie who caught it clumsily.

"…And unlike you, Selphie packed her own bag." Lulu continued to berate the ninja girl as she turned her back and walked off. Selphie grinned mockingly as she turned into Lulu's wake and walked up next to her.  
_  
"Kiss up." _

Yuffie griped scornfully, looping on the pack and hurried to catch up with the others. Yuffie fell into Lulu's left side and looked over at Selphie. A smile worked across Yuffie's face as she could see the dampness in the young girls hair, showing she got the moogle rain dance as well. Selphie caught Yuffie staring as she drew a frown.

"What's so funny thief?" Selphie grumbled as she hiked up her backpack.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Yuffie looked away as she couldn't sedate the wildly grin on her face.

"We're going into town for breakfast then heading out." Lulu's mothering tone soothed the two spunky girls into neutral as they walked on into the village in silence.

The three found a quite little restaurant and ordered. Lulu sat back smiling at Yuffie and Selphie as she sipped her coffee. Yuffie and had Selphie had gotten full meals and proceeded to race to see who'd finish first.

"You shouldn't eat like that before going out training." Lulu warned caringly as she smiled at an old couple that had picked up on Yuffie and Selphie's eating competition. Yuffie drained the rest of her orange juice and slammed the empty glass down next to an empty plate, first. Seeing her defeat Selphie slowed her milk chugging and set it down empty next to a matching plate.

"If you put more of that competitive spirit in you're materia use, you wouldn't have any problems using matria and the faster you learn that the better." Lulu watched the two girls as they stared daggers at each other, waiting for the next chance to prove better then the other.

"Some are jus' slower then others." Yuffie smirked at Selphie as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"And some others are jus' stupid little pickpockets." Selphie gritted her teeth irritably as she gripped the edge of the table tightly.

"Knock it off, let get going." Lulu moved to her feet swiftly as she motioned the others up.

"My, those girls can really put away food." An old man smiled walking up, ready to clear their table as Lulu quickly palmed the smalls of the two young girls backs and pushed them lightly.

"Growing girls got to eat." Lulu smiled coolly as she walked the two out.

"Your bickering is becoming very vexing." Lulu whispered frostily as her hands moved up from their backs and gripped the back of their necks.

"Sorry Lulu." Both girls moaned in unison as dark haired woman let them go.

"Ok, now let's started training." Lulu's smile faded as they stepped out of the village and straight into a fight. Wild coyotes and hawks pestered them endlessly as they had only gotten a few miles from the village.

"Don't these animals have anything better to do?" Yuffie yelled back to the gray-eyed woman watching in the rearguard, smiling. Selphie attacked other coyote as Yuffie whipped her pinwheel at a hawk. Yuffie could see Selphie paling as her attacks became more sluggish. She had noticed a growing pain in her stomach as the heat and fighting started to wear her down. After the last creature fell, Lulu walked up to the swaying girls.

"Your getting slow." Lulu proclaimed as she looked at the pale girls.

"I don't feel good." Selphie hiccupped as she split up bland saliva that just made you sick if you swallowed.

"Me either." Yuffie groaned as she held her belly.

"What did I tell you about eating your food like that?" Lulu reminded them and at the word food Selphie covered her mouth and raced to a near by bush and unloaded. Lulu looked to Selphie then back to Yuffie struggling with her own sickness.

"You feeling alright Yuffie?" Lulu asked slyly as they both listened to Selphie throwing up violently in the distant.

"I'm fin…" Yuffie covered her own mouth and ran in Selphie's direction and started throwing up next to her.

"I'll wait!" Lulu yelled after Yuffie as she sat down on a large stone and lit up a pipe hidden in her belted dress. After a 10-minute puke-fest both girls wobbled back, holding each other up.

"Better?" Lulu questioned as she took a long drag from her pipe and exhaled. Both girls shook their heads as their knees did the same.

"Drink these..." Lulu offered as she produced two small bottles from her vest and held them out. Yuffie and Selphie looked at a blue and red colored bottle in front of them and in an instant both grabbed at the blue bottle then the red.

"Hands off thief!" Selphie snapped as she gripped the blue bottle, popped the top and started drinking as fast as she could.

"Hope you choke!" Yuffie barked back as she snatched the red one and gulped it down. Lulu smirked at the thought that they didn't let her finish as she reached back into her dress for her pipe and sat down. Both girls sighed longingly as their sickness slowly disappeared.

"Thank you Lulu." Selphie thanked as she and Yuffie tried handing back their bottles.

"Don't thank me yet, you got about 5 seconds before you get sick again, If you'd let me finish before I was going to tell you to drink them together, sharing half of one of the bottles mixed with half of the other you would have been fine, but separately? Well you're about to find out." Lulu confessed knowingly as she looked both girls honestly in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yuffie snapped as she threw her bottle down.

"I tried, but you'd already made up you minds." Lulu kept her dark smile in place as Selphie gripped her belly and ran off again. Yuffie glanced meanly at Lulu's crude trick as the dark haired woman counted aloud.

"3-2-1." Lulu chuckled as Yuffie ran off after her teammate.

"I'll wait!" Lulu yelled again as she loaded her pipe and continued to smoke.

To be continue...


	3. Try and try again

After the second time around and feeling worst then before, the two found themselves in front of Lulu again.

"I really hope you're finished now." Lulu asked barely able to stop from grinning at the dreadful looking girls.

"I-It's not funny." Yuffie groaned as she leaned over holding herself up with her hands on her knees.

"I know, but you two are the most entertaining thing I've seen all afternoon, so I'll give you a break." Lulu grinned lazily as she reached into her dress and unhook a yellow materia ball.

"There, now we can start training." Lulu studied the ball as both Yuffie and Selphie knew what it was.

"You had that equipped the whole time!?" Selphie yelled in surprise as she dropped to her knees staring at the sphere in Lulu's hand.

"Lesson's have to be learned the hard way sometimes and equipping this monster-lure materia I figured was a good start after your little breakfast race." Lulu continued her reinforcement as she tossed the materia sphere into air. Yuffie hands began to tremble as she looked the dark haired women's eyes with vengeance.

"You sneaky, underhanded, BITCH!" Yuffie screamed as she sprung recklessly at Lulu with her weapon drawn. Sighing quietly Lulu simply closed her eyes, sneered and clicked her fingers.

"What the…?" Yuffie watched in mid-air as the belts on Lulu's dress unlatched from themselves and came straight for her. The thick black belts wrapped around Yuffie's legs, wrists, and mouth quick enough to keep the ninja girl suspended in the air as her weapon landed next Selphie.

"I'm not training you for my health Yuffie I'm choosing to, you and Selphie need this training like fish need water, but if you're going to complain or argue with me or attack me of all things you better mean every second because I will not hesitate to kill you." Lulu explained darkly as she tightened her belts on Yuffie. Yuffie kicked feebly, screaming under her strapped mouth for freedom.

"So if you're done acting like a child I suggest we start training." Lulu finished her speech stiffly as she dropped Yuffie to ground hard and gasping for air.

"Same goes for you." The dark women glared meanly to Selphie then turned her back on the two and walked off. Selphie moved slowly to Yuffie side as she looked down at Yuffie with genuine concern.

"Are you ok?" The brown haired girl asked as she put a hand on her teammates shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Yuffie snapped as she pulled away from the girl's friendly touch and got to her feet in a hurry.

"I was jus' trying to help." Selphie countered as Yuffie brushed herself off.

"You could have helped me more if you'd done something when Lulu strung me up like a goddamn puppet!" Yuffie barked back as she watched Lulu heading for the nearby tree line. Selphie kept the hurt from her face as she looked the other way.

"Come on!" Yuffie raced after Lulu as Selphie followed in her wake. The group made it in to the woods silently as Yuffie and Selphie kept to themselves for one and not to provoke Lulu on for another. Lulu stopped short of an open area of ringed flowerbeds.

"Here, Selphie you first, see the tallest purple tulip? Set only the petals on fire." Lulu pointed as Selphie came forward and focused.

"Fire." Selphie said softly as little flames started to dance off her fingers to the flowers. Yuffie and Lulu watched as the flames kissed the top of the flower without burning it in the slightest. Selphie tensed her body as she tried to engulf the top of flower with a weakening flare until she give in.

"I can't." Selphie moaned somberly as she looked to Lulu.

"Yuffie, the same thing." Lulu seconded as she dismissed Selphie completely.

_"Ok, I can do this!"  
_  
"Fire!" Yelled Yuffie as the flames erupted from her hand and set the whole ring of flowers on fire. Lulu and Selphie shielded there eyes from the solar like flare before them, but despite the power Yuffie put into her spell the purple tulip stood mockingly above its burnt and crisping comrades. Lulu shook her head slowly as she pointed a finger and whispered.

"Fire." The tulip petal burst into flames instantly as Yuffie and Selphie watched in amazement. The petals fell black and dead to the ground as Lulu turned to them.

"You both are missing the key things to casting a successful spell, Selphie, your focus is excellent but you lack in strength and Yuffie your strength is outstanding and your focus is… well you have no focus, Try it again." Lulu explained and ordered as she pointed the girls to two different sets of flowerbeds.

After hours of trying and the sun dusking in the west, Selphie dropped to her knees as Yuffie finished setting fire to another whole flowerbed.

"Ahhhh! Why can't I set one stupid flower on fire?" Yuffie's frustration boiled outward as she kicked a burned out flowerbed to ash.

"At lease you can set them on fire, I can't even get them to burn at all." Selphie mumbled to the ground as her eyes started to swell up. Lulu sighed shortly as she looked up from the cooking food to the discouraged girls and called out.

"Ok that's enough, come eat." Lulu smiled as the two girls hurried to Lulu and their dinner. A cool breeze pasted over them as their faces contorted.

"Ewww, what the hell are you cooking?" Yuffie pinched her nose as Selphie tried clearing the air in front of her face. Lulu stood up slowly as both girls flinched back.

"It's not the food, something's coming." Lulu announced lowly as the ground started to rumble.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked concerningly as she picked up her pinwheel and tossed Selphie her nun-chucks.

"Get ready." Lulu ordered swiftly as tree branches exploded forward in front of them. A huge rotted Marlboro revealed its massive mouth in a mighty roared as its decayed tentacles continued smashing their way through the woodlands.

"What's wrong with it?" Selphie asked as the zombified Marlboro crushed the burnt flowerbeds, looking for food.

"It's undead, someone or something brough it back to life." Lulu explained as Yuffie and Selphie froze up from Lulu's words.

"We could run..." Selphie suggested surely as she glared to Lulu standing tall.

"And let it run around turning everything it touch's or eat's into a zombie? No, we have to stop it now." Lulu's voice was determined as the Malboro turned in their direction.

"Now!" Lulu's battle cry snapped Yuffie and Selphie out of shock and terror as they launched themselves at the decaying creature with their weapons at the ready. Lulu's palms opened with lightning growing out of them as the Marlboro screamed hungrily at its dinner to come.

"Lefty, righty." Yuffie yelled to Selphie as they crossed paths and attacked. Both girls were smiling as their attacks slashed the monster from left to right in perfect unison, they might not be good at casting spells but there was nothing wrong with their melee attack. The Marlboro roared in pain and anger as it tried to counter the swift girls with no success.

"Lightning!" Lulu bellowed as she unleased her deadly spell on the walking corpse. The bolts flowed brightly over the Marlboro, burning streaks in its dead skin as it lashed out and caught Yuffie in mid-air, sending her flying back. Selphie finished her attack in time to see Yuffie spiraling to the ground. Her feet touched dirt for an instant then launched her back in to the air. Selphie caught Yuffie's freefalling body as they leered silently at each other for the in-bound flight to the ground.

"Thanks." Yuffie nodded as they hit the ground.

"Jus' trying to help." Selphie smiled curtly as she set Yuffie to her feet.

"Move!" Lulu's hollered to the two girls as a tentacle smashed between them. Selphie sprung back up into a tree as Yuffie backflipped out of the way and threw a pinwheel thank you. Lulu hands raised up again as ice began to form in them.

_"This is'in working."_

Yuffie gritted her teeth as she crossed Selphie's path again for other attack.

"It's dead; it can't feel the physical hits you'll have to your magic!" Lulu yelled as the Marlboro howled in agony from the strong ice spell.

"But… Lulu!" Yuffie screamed as the Marlboro's tentacles hit Lulu in a combined assault with a gaseous black cloud. Groaning dolefully Lulu fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding from the side of her head as The Marlboro lifted her lifeless body up and towards its awaiting mouth.

"No you don't!" Yuffie pinwheel sliced off the Marlboro's limbs that held Lulu' body as Selphie caught the spell caster and darted off followed closely by Yuffie. Selphie set Lulu down behind a tree as Selphie looked sorrowfully at Lulu then Yuffie.

"We need to get out of here Yuffie, neither of us can cast worth a damn and Lulu's hurt bad." Yuffie could sense the panic creeping into Selphie's word as she looked back at the thrashing monster.

To be continued...


	4. Together, we can

"No, if we don't kill it now it will hurt people and it would be are fault for not trying to stop it do you want people to think we're weak?" Yuffie barked as she got to her feet and grabbed Selphie by the front of her shirt. The two stared intently at each other as Selphie huffed and slapped Yuffie's hand away.

"What'd got in mind?" Selphie was' in happy about Yuffie's demanding tone but she didn't have a choice carrying Lulu would slow them down if they wanted to go back for help or even to get away.

"We have to work together, out-flanking and hitting it with every thing we got." Yuffie pulled her gloves tightly as she checked her equipped matria.

"Fire is all I got with any punch, what about you?" Yuffie gritted her teeth and looked to Selphie.

"The same." Selphie moaned as she looked to Lulu groaning on the ground and balled her fist.

"Let's do it." Selphie's eyes lit up fiercely as she looked around to the screaming Marlboro flattening trees and brush. The two darted from both sides of the tree as they circled and attacked the monstrous zombie. Seconds felt like hours as the two continuously bombarded the undead creature.

_"I can't… keep this up."_

Yuffie exhausted her breath as she looked over at Selphie in the same state. Selphie fought off the Marlboro's rotting limbs as they found an opening and sent the young girl flying.

"Selphie!" Yuffie sprung in front of the spunky girl heading face first for a nearby tree. Both girls hit the tree as Selphie's feet touched the ground.

"Yuffie?" Selphie asked groggily as the ninja steadied her upright.

"Come on Selphie don't quit on me now." Yuffie encouraged as she shook the girl lightly.

"I have to rest I'm drained." Selphie moaned as her knees started to tremble. Yuffie could hear the frenzied fiend moving in closer behind them.

"We have to destroy it with magic its are only hope." Yuffie assured as she turned with Selphie in her arms to face the massive monstrosity smashing its way towards them.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Selphie asked meekly as she gripped Yuffie tightly.

"Don't say that, we jus' got to… Ahhh!" Yuffie yelled painfully as a broken branch ripped open her arm.

"Yuffie!" Selphie cried as she gripped the girls bleeding arm.

"It's fine, and don't worry about me jus' get ready." Yuffie laughed off the pain burning in her arm as she looked into Selphie's wet, green eyes.

"And we're not going to die, because…" Yuffie smiled as she lifted Selphie's chin and kissed her deeply.

"…I haven't told you how I really feel about you." Yuffie leaned back smiling as Selphie blushed darkly.

"Together we can do it." Yuffie lifted her left palm up at the oncoming creature.

"Together." Selphie locked her fingers from her right hand to Yuffie's left. The Marlboro was almost on top of them they both screamed.

"FIRE!!!" Fire, heat and flames consumed both girls and the Marlboro as an ungodly scream and complete darkness followed instantly.

_"Together, we can."_

Yuffie seem to drift in and out of consciousness as a dark blur moved across her vision.

"I'm I dead?" The female thief asked the blurry figure.

"No." It answered.

"Is Selphie dead?" Yuffie moaned despairingly with not knowing her teammates condition.

"No." It replied as Yuffie smiled softly.

"Did we get the Marlboro?" Yuffie questioned as she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"Shhhh, jus' get some rest." A soothing voice assured caringly as Yuffie felt a warm, damp rag placed on her head, causing the injury girl to slip into darkness again.

The morning sun crept into the make shift tent and hit Yuffie in the face. The girl groaned heavily from the light in her eyes as she felt something wet on her bare chest. A pain struck Yuffie in the neck as it felt like someone had punched her in it. She looked down at the sleeping bag covering her as a small bulge on her chest rose and fell with her breathing and slowly pulled her cover back.

_"Selphie."_

Yuffie smiled sweetly as Selphie slept silently wrapped around her body, drooling on her.

_"She looks so cute went she asleep, wait a minute, I'm naked and she's naked did we...?"_

"Ahhhh!" Yuffie bolted upright as Selphie head landed in her lap.

"What's going on is everything alright?" Lulu popped her head into the tent to see Selphie's face in Yuffie crotch, causing Lulu to chuckle.

"Did she bite you or something?" Lulu laughed as Selphie slowly lifted her head up dizzily.

"W-what's going on." Selphie rubbed her eye as she cleared her vision.

"You tell me?" Lulu smirked as looked over the two nude girls leaning up next to one other. Selphie gasped in surprise as she quickly covered herself and wiped her mouth.

"Hey, Where's are clothes Lulu?" Yuffie demanded as she covered herself too.

"Right here." Lulu smiled as she reached into her black robe and pulled out a handful of charred bits of cloth.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked as Selphie moved closer to her.

"I don't really know it was kind of dark when I found you to naked, holding each other next to a fully roasted Marlboro, I'm impressed to say the lease, but what you did was very dangerous." Lulu explained sternly as she watched the reaction in both of the girl's eyes.

"And then you got us naked and did stuff to us." Yuffie's rude manner brought a nasty leer to the spell casters face as Yuffie didn't understand the serious nature of what could have happened to what didn't.

"It was cool last night and I couldn't find any extra clothes in the dark, so I jus' put you both together, you should thank me." Lulu grinned as Selphie blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry I got something you can use until we get into town." Lulu smiled as she tossed in Yuffie's bag.

"They're a little skimpy but they're form-fitting and comfortable so hurry up so we can get breakfast." Lulu winked at the two as their faces contorted from what happened last time they ate breakfast.

Minutes later...

"No way! I'm not wearing this into town." Yuffie yelled as she stepped out of the tent with Selphie behind her, covering her semi-clad body. The black leather two-piece bikinis were made of Lulu's belts, which made them look like bondage slaves funny thing was they were surprisingly comfortable.

"You can always free bird it." Lulu clicked her fingers as the belts loosened and fell from the two girls bodies.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll take the belts." Yuffie's second thought about what she looked like was irrelevant now, anything was better then being naked.

"Oh Yuffie you might need this too." Lulu held up other wider belt.

"What's this for?" Yuffie frowned, looking at the belt as she took it from Lulu.

"Your neck, its covered in hickeys I didn't do anything to you but I think Selphie may have had a curious little taste out of you." Lulu said in a manner-of-fact way that rubbed Yuffie the wrong way like always as she gripped her neck and looked back at Selphie.

"Sorry." Selphie whispered as her face reddened. Yuffie held the grimace for a second and then smiled shaking her head.

"It's fine, jus' don't make a habit or I'll steal a couple off you." Yuffie giggled as both Lulu and Selphie.

"Thief." Selphie whispered slyly as she fluttered her eyes.

"Ok you two hurry up and break down the tent, I'm hungry." Lulu ordered as Yuffie planted her hands on her hips.

"What's the rush?" Yuffie pouted as she shifted the weight in her hips.

"I'm very hungry, so chop, chop." Lulu turned her back on the girls and clicked her fingers.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Both girls struggled with their new clothes as they tightened around their slim body.

"Good, because I know how you like to do things the hard sometimes." Lulu walked off as she let the two petite girls go.

"What was that for?" Selphie snapped as she adjusted her belt bra.

"Someone's got to teach you two how to behave…"

The End.


End file.
